pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Original Series-016:Entwicklungswahn!
Die Episode Am gestrigen Tage wurde Glurak eingfangen. Schiggy lief an Kevins Seite entlang. Es wurde durch ein Hornliu aufmerksam, dass irgendwie schwächlich am Boden lag. ,,Schiggy Schiggy?" Es stubste das Hornliu sanft mit der Hand an und es rührte sich kaum. Schiggy klammerte sich an Kevins Bein, als Zeichen, dass er stehen bleiben soll. Kevin blieb stehen, schaute auf den Boden und entdeckte ebenfalls das schwache Hornliu. ,,Ein Hornliu ..." Lena mischte sich ein. ,,Nein, nicht irgendein Hornliu. Es ist verletzt. Siehst du das etwa nicht?" ,,Doch, Doch.",antwortete er schrill. ,,Hör zu",begann Lena, ,,Du darfst dieses Hornliu nicht einfangen. Es kann ja sein, dass es alt ist und deswegen im Sterben liegt." Kevin seufzte. ,,Ja. Ich weiß. Bloß ... Ich will dieses Hornliu nicht hier sterben lassen." Schiggy hob das Hornliu auf. Im selben Moment befreite sich Raichu aus seinem Ball. ,,Rai Rai." Es nahm das Hornliu und trug es auf seinen Kopf. Schiggy lächelte und streichelte das verletzte Wesen sanft über den Kopf. Kevin und Lena, wie deren Pokémon, gingen weiter. Durch pures Glück konnte man vom Weiten ein Pokémon - Center erkennen. ,,Schau mal. Ein Pokémon - Center!",sprach Kevin und blickte zu Lena, dann zu Raichu. Raichu jedoch stürmte zum Center, wobei es Hornliu mit seinem Schwanz auf dem Kopf festhielt. Die beiden Trainer trafen nun auch noch am Ort ein. Ein Sandamer versprerrten ihnen den Weg. Schiggy konnte schreiben und übersetzte das, was dieses Sandamer sagte. ,,Was? Wie dürfen erst rein, wenn wir gegen euch 12 Pokémon gewonnen haben? Aber ich sehe erst eins." Trotzdem holte Kevin seinen Dex raus und richtete diesen auf das Sandamer. Der Pokédex sprach. ,,Sandamer-Das Mauspokémon. Es besitzt messerscharfs Klauen. Wenn eine Klaue abbricht, wächst sie wieder nach. 64px - Pokémon sind sehr effektiv, da es nur den Tyo 64px angehört." Kevin klappte seinen Dex zu, steckte ihn ein. ,,Los, Schiggy!" Lena jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Dein Schiggy ist noch zu schwach für dieses Pokémon." Sie warf einen Pokéball. Turtok ließ sich zeigen. ,,Tuuuur!" ,,Los, Turtok! Hydropumpe!" Aber Turtok traf nicht, weil es sich unter der Erde eingrub. Mit Schaufler tauchte es wieder auf. Diese Attacke scug wie ein Komet auf Turtok ein. Es war sofort K.O. Lena war ensetzt. ,,Was?! Egal. Kevin. Versuchs mit deinem Schiggy. Turtok gehts nicht gut. Es ist mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baum geknallt." Kevin und Schiggy nickten gleichzeitig. ,,Los! Aquaknarre!" Sandamer wehrte die Aquaknarre geschickt ab und setzte eine gewaltige Erdbeben - Attacke ein. Schiggy jedoch sprang hoch und rannte mit einer Blubber - Attackd auf Sandamer zu. Sandamer fiel etwas zurück, doch versuchte es mit Sandwirbel. Schiggys Augen brannten, so kämpfte es jedoch mit geschlossenen Augen weiter. Es trat Sandamer weg, und warf es mit einer gewaltigen Aquaknarre gegen einen Baum. ,,Gut gemacht, Schiggy!" Doch aus der Ecke trat ein Smettbo hervor. Der Pokédex war nun auf Smettbo gerichtet. ,,Smettbo-Das Falter-Pokémon. Im Kampf schlägt es sehr schnell mit seinen Flügeln, um Staub freizusetzen. Zudem sind seine Flügel wasserabweisend.64px, 64px,64px und 64px sind seine 2-fachen Schwächen." Kevin nickte. ,,Nein, Schiggy wäre schonmal keine Option. Aber ... Flug ... Und Feuer ... Genau!" Ein Hyperball wurde auf den Boden geworfen. ,,Los, Glurak!" Glurak brüllte. ,,OK, du musst jetzt gegen das Smettbo kämpfen. Setz Flammenwurf." Das riesige Pokémon hatte nur Fragezeichen im Kopf. ,,Du hast gestern doch noch Flammenwurf benutzt!" Glurak nickte, jedoch machte nichts. ,,Glurak! Was soll das?!" Lena versuchts, Kevin zu beruhigen. ,,Vielleicht will Glurak gar nicht kämpfen. Könnte ja sein." ,,Aber es muss!" ,,Eben nicht.",antwortete Lena kühl. ,,Na gut. Glurak, zurück!" Er rief Glurak zurück und schaute zu Raichu. ,,Los, Raichu!" Raichu legte Hornliu ab und gab es Schiggy. Es attackierte Smettbo mit Donnerblitz, welches jedoch immer wieder auswich. ,,Rai!!" Raichu wedelte umher, sprang auf Smettbo, bis es in den Nacken und verletzte es mit Donnerschock. Ein wenig Blut trat aus Smettbos Nacken hervor. Kevin rannte zu dem Pokémon. ,,Oh nein!" Er streichelte es über seine Bisswunde. ,,Hey, alles wird gut, Smettbo." Smettbos Augen flackerten. Man konnte deutlich seine Tränen sehen. Am Boden jedoch versuchte es, aufzustehen, viel jedoch direkt zu Boden. Kevin überlegte. ,,Soll ich ..." Er warf einen Pokéball auf das wilde Smettbo, welches dann auch nicht heraussprang. ,,Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Raichu schaute zufrieden. ,,Das war nicht o.k. von dir, mein Freund." Doch ein weiteres Pokémon erschien. Ein Pikachu erschien. ,,Los. Du machst das, Schiggy." Schiggy sprang auf, gab Hornliu Raichu und konnte Pikachu mit nur einem einzigen Schlag besiegen, wobei es plötzlich anfing, zu leuchten. ,,Was?" Lena blickte zu Schiggy. ,,Es entwickelt sich!" ,,Jetzt schon? Das ist ja toll!" Doch Schiggy wehrte sich. ,,S-S-Schi...." ,,Alles ok?" Das 64px - Pokémon nickte. ---- Nach einer Stunde waren nun alle 12 Pokémon besiegt. Kevin trat ins Center ein und übergab das Hornliu, welches eine Stunde lang durchgefüttert und Co. wurde. Hornliu kroch zu Schiggy und Raichu. Es lächelte und sprang auf Kevins Schulter. ,,Ah, du willst wohl mit mir kommen, oder?" Er lächelte und verließ das Pokémon - Center. Sein Smettbo heilte er vorher auch. Kategorie:By Ashiki Kategorie:Geschichten by Ashiki2 Kategorie:Kevins Story